


Bucky in lingerie

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Long oneshots (mix) [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky in lingerie, Dom/sub relationship, M/M, stockings and panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Bucky is Steve Rogers Sub, and he bought himself some lingerie





	Bucky in lingerie

prompt: Bucky is a sub and tries on some stockings

 

“Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve looks up from his book from his position on the couch to see Bucky looking nervously at him, a light blush covering his cheeks as he peeks around the door to their shared living room. “What’s up?”

“Well, um - I bought something – “Bucky trails off, and Steve smiles fondly at him.

“Baby, it’s alright to buy stuff for yourself”

Bucky nods in agreement, mostly to himself rather than Steve, who slid his bookmark into place in his book and closed it, placing it on the table in front of him. After Bucky had been saved from Hydra, he slowly remembered his life, but instead of returning to the strong, charismatic man he had once been, he became a sub, the need for comfort and praise more important to him now, which Steve was willing and eager to give him. But sometimes he needed to know that doing stuff for himself was okay, which was a by-product of his time in HYDRA, where he had no choices, no free will, his commanders giving him orders the whole time he was under their control.

“I know, Stevie, I know” Bucky says, and he shifts on his feet behind the door, his flush getting darker, the corner of his lips pulling up into a self-conscious smile. “I got something that I thought you’d like, but you’ll have to close your eyes”

Steve chuckles as he nods his head, his eyes slipping closed. “Sure, baby, whatever you want”

Steve hears Bucky move out from behind the door, and his eyebrows draw together in confusion when he doesn’t hear footsteps or boots, but soft clicking steps that were muffled by the carpet that covered the floor, and a soft swishing sound. Then Bucky coughs to get his attention, and Steve realises that Bucky was standing in front of him, a few steps away from being nestled between his relaxed open legs.

“You can look now, Steve”

Steve slowly opened his eyes, a little bit confused when he just sees Bucky in a normal grey t-shirt, but his mouth falls open in surprise as he looks down Bucky’s body and sees the light blue lace panties and grey silk stocking that were clad around his legs, accentuating his thick thighs and muscular calves, the tops of the stockings ending two inches away from his panties. His panties must have been custom made for men as it fitted his bulge, covering his cock that was slowly straining against the fabric the more Steve ogled it. To compliment it all, he was wearing a pair of black heels, which make his calves more accentuated.

“Oh, Bucky” Steve murmurs as he spreads his legs wider and beckons Bucky forward. Bucky obeys with a small smile on his lips as he walks forward, standing still in-between Steve’s legs. Steve lifts his hand and trails his fingers over the silk stockings, which makes Bucky’s thighs quiver. “Baby, you look beautiful”

Bucky blushes harder and Steve chuckles as he wraps his hands around the backs of Bucky’s thighs and pulls him closer, quickly pulling Bucky’s shirt off him and tossing it to the side, leaning forward to nuzzle Bucky’s happy trail, just centimetres away from the top of his lace panties. Bucky lets out a sigh, smiling down happily at Steve.

“I like looking pretty for you, Steve” Bucky admits, a shy smile on his lips as he runs his metal fingers through Steve’s blond hair. Steve hums against Bucky’s skin, and his hands slide up around to caress Bucky’s ass through the panties, squeezing firmly which makes Bucky jerk under his touch, making Steve chuckle.

“God, Bucky, you are so fucking pretty in these panties and stockings, just look at you” Steve slides one hand down the back of Bucky’s leg and hooks his fingers behind his knee, pulling his leg up gently. “Come on, baby, bring your foot up here”

Bucky gently lifts his leg with Steve’s encouraging hand and rests his heeled foot on the couch between Steve’s thighs, centimetres from Steve’s crotch. Steve runs his fingers over the front of Bucky’s thighs, down over his knee and curled around his ankle, his other hand wrapped around Bucky’s hip.

“You really like it, Steve?” Bucky asks nervously, and he squeaks when Steve lowers his head to press kisses to the inside of his knee and up his inner thigh, pausing at the join between his thigh and his groin, looking up at Bucky’s face with a smirk.

“I love it, Bucky” Steve confirms, and he quickly pulls Bucky down so he’s straddling his thighs, Bucky’s legs spread wide over Steve’s thighs, his mouth open in a small ‘0’ from surprise as his arms wraps around Steve’s shoulders.

“Damn, that ass is just so perky under those panties” Steve grabs Bucky’s ass again, prompting Bucky to moan as his back arches, his eyes slipping closed.

“And these thick thighs, just perfect under these stockings. So fucking pretty” Steve murmurs as he caresses Bucky’s thighs, squeezing gently as he leant forward to press his lips to Bucky’s. 

Bucky moans softly as he involuntarily grinds against Steve, making Steve pull back and tut disapprovingly.

“Oh, baby boy, what are you doing?”

“Stevie, I’m sorry, sorry” Bucky gasps, his head falling down to rest against Steve’s collarbone. “I didn’t mean to”

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I’ll forgive you because you look so pretty tonight. But be still now, baby, I want to admire these pretty legs of yours” Steve chuckles as he lifts Bucky up and lays him down full length on the couch, lifting his legs up and settling them over his shoulders with his hands wrapped around the outside of Bucky’s thighs, his fingertips pressing gently into his skin.

Bucky looks up at Steve with wide, lust blown eyes, his lips parted slightly as he blinks up at Steve innocently, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. Steve growls and grinds down against Bucky, his jeans creating friction against the lace panties, making Bucky whine with need.

“You look at me like that, Bucky, I’m going to end up fucking you hard instead of nice and sweet like I want to”

Bucky whimpers with want and he hesitantly raises his hands above his head, crossing them at the wrists. Steve raises an eyebrow, and gently presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead.

“What do you want, Bucky? Come on sweetheart, I want you to say it”

“Please dominate me, Steve. Please” Bucky whispers, and Steve smiles against Bucky’s forehead before he readjusts, moving Bucky’s legs so they wrap around his waist and he grips Bucky’s wrists with one hand, pinning them to the arm of the couch. Bucky relaxes into the touch, his eyes glazing over slightly at the dominance.  
“What’s your colour, baby boy?” Steve prompts, patting Bucky’s silk covered thigh.

“Mm, green” Bucky murmurs, and Steve smiles, rolling his hips gently against Bucky, drawing little gasps and moans from Bucky’s throat.

“Such a good boy, Bucky, God, so pretty and perfect for me, so obedient” Steve praises lovingly as he grinds slowly against Bucky, noting with pride that there was a small damp spot appearing on the front of Bucky’s panties.

“You like this, sweetheart? You must be if you’re leaking precome onto your panties”

Bucky blushes, his hips bucking up slightly as Steve rubs his hand over Bucky’s bulge.

“Steve” he whines, and Steve chuckles.

“Ssh, baby, gonna get there soon, I promise”

Bucky nods and moans lustily when Steve slides his panties down his legs, unlacing his ankles from behind Steve’s back so he can slip off the panties before he laces them again, the heels digging into Steve’s lower back. Bucky’s cock stood proudly against his stomach, steadily leaking precome onto his stomach, which made Steve chuckle.

“Beautiful, sweetheart, your cock head is such a pretty red and leaking precome” Steve says as he wipes his thumb through the precome gathering on Bucky’s stomach and smears it over Bucky’s lips before he leans down and kisses Bucky ravenously, licking and nipping Bucky’s bottom lip, muffling his moans.

Steve then grabs a hidden bottle of lube from behind the couch cushions and let’s go of Bucky’s hands.

“Keep your hands up there, Buck” Steve orders, and Bucky nods in understanding as he watches Steve sit up on his haunches, the action pressing his erect cock against Bucky’s, and he squeezes some lube onto his two first fingers, warming it up between his thumb and fingers. Satisfied with the warmth, he leans back over Bucky and captures his wrists in his large hand again, the pad of his lube slick finger pressing against the entrance of Bucky’s hole. Bucky jerks at the touch but settles down quickly when Steve presses his lips to his, the pad of his finger gently circling around his tight ring of muscle. And then suddenly, Steve nibbles Bucky’s bottom lip as his finger pushes past his ring of muscle, which makes him gasp, instinctively tightening around Steve finger.

“Mm, come on, sweetheart, relax for me like a good boy” Steve purrs, and he gently starts to finger Bucky’s ass as he relaxes, making him moan.

Soon Steve slips in a second finger, scissoring his fingers inside Bucky to loosen him up enough to fit Steve’s thick cock.

“So good for me, baby boy, your pretty cock leaking come and that pretty mouth making those moans, makes me want to fuck you so badly”

Bucky whines but keeps still, which makes Steve hum in approval, adding a third finger in reward.

Once Steve deems Bucky’s hole loose enough, he pulls out his fingers which prompts Bucky to whimper at the loss, but his breath quickens as Steve kicks off his jeans and boxers and positions the head of his cock to Bucky’s entrance, and with one firm thrust, his head pushes past Buck’s circle of muscle. Once the head of his cock is inside Bucky, he stops, partially letting Bucky get used to the feeling and partially torturing Bucky with the lack of stimulation.

“Please, Stevie, need you so bad, want to be fucked by you, please, please” Bucky gasped, his eyes wide as his thigh muscles flexed under the skin tight stockings.

“Jesus, Bucky, so fucking beautiful in those stockings, I want to make you come all over them, wanna mark you as mine” Steve rumbles as he sucks hickies onto Bucky’s neck while he thrusts into Bucky a little at a time, and by the time he sucks hickies down to Bucky’s belly button, he’s fully seated in Bucky’s ass, his hips pressed firmly against Bucky.

“Ah, taking me so well, sweetheart, such a good boy, my beautiful baby boy”

Bucky tosses his head back from the pleasure and praise, his eyes squeezed shut as he tries not to buck up underneath Steve.

“Please” he begs breathlessly, and Steve lets out a chuckle.

“Since you asked nicely”

Steve starts to gently thrust into Bucky, creating a steady pace of slowly pulling out till just the tip is inside Bucky before pushing back into him, and judging by Bucky’s moans, he was hitting his prostrate every time.

Steve leaned his body over Bucky, pressing close so Bucky’s erect cock was sandwiched between their stomachs, and as he thrust firmly in and out of Bucky’s ass, the friction of his cock on skin makes Bucky cry out with pleasure.

“You like that, Bucky? Getting fucked in the ass while your pretty cock gets rubbed as well?” Bucky nods his head frantically, his arms straining against Steve’s hold as he bucked up against him, his head falling back in ecstasy.

“Oh Captain, please, more, Captain more” Bucky begs, and Steve chuckles as he presses his lips to Bucky’s, swallowing his moans.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re so tight around me, and here you are calling me Captain, God, it’s just making me want to fuck you harder into this couch.”

“Captain, please fuck me, fuck me hard”

“Are you my slut, Bucky? You a pretty slut for my cock, Barnes?” Steve watches Bucky carefully for a reaction to his words, afraid that he may have gone too far, but he needn’t have worried, because Bucky’s eyes were wide open and glazed over with pleasure, his pupils dilated so much that there was only a thin ring of blue around his pupil.

“I’m your slut, Stevie” Bucky said breathlessly, his thighs twitching under the silk stockings.

“That’s right, baby, you’re my slut in these sheer stockings and those pretty lace panties that I took off you, and those heels, just damn” Steve thrusts faster into Bucky while he talked, his free hand slipping in-between his body and Bucky’s and wrapped his hand firmly around Bucky’s cock, pumping it to the speed and rhythm of his thrusts, his grunts mixing with Bucky’s as coils of pleasure tightened in both of their stomachs.

“Ungh, Bucky baby, you can’t come until I do, do you understand? My pretty boy slut, you have to hold it until I come, okay?”

Bucky lets out a whine and a shuddery breath as he breathed heavily underneath Steve, his thigh and stomach muscles tight as he holds back his orgasm, his legs stiff around Steve as Steve continued to thrust into him, chasing his own orgasm. He looks down at Bucky with fond eyes, rolling his hips downwards against Bucky’s cock which prompted him to whine again, his ass tightening around Steve’s cock.

Moaning, Steve picks up the pace, his cock pistoning into Bucky’s ass, sweat making strands of Steve’s blond hair stick to his forehead, his arm muscles training as he held himself up above Bucky’s writhing and trembling body, his nerves burning with pleasure.

“Please, Captain, want to – need to come, so close, please Captain please” words spill out of Bucky’s mouth as he babbles, and when he opens his eyes, they suddenly clear and he lunges up and wraps his lips around one of Steve’s erect and sensitive nipples, grazing his teeth over it and sucking at it. 

That was the final straw for Steve and he leant down to bite down on Bucky’s shoulder as he came inside Bucky’s ass, his hips thrusting hard against Bucky as he buries himself up to the hilt, his come painting Bucky’s inner walls.

“Unh, don’t come yet, Bucky, not yet” Steve grunted into Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky whined as his eyes rolled back into his head, his hips bucking up against Steve’s still hips.

“But – Stevie you said – “

“Shh Baby, you’re gonna come soon, real soon” Steve promised as he gently pulled out of Bucky, and he tenderly wrapped his hand around Bucky’s erect cock, his rough palm gently stroking him up at down as his other hand fondled Bucky’s balls.

“Come on, slut, come all over my hand and those pretty stockings you’re wearing, wanna see you ruin them” Steve muttered lustily, and Bucky hollered loudly as his back arched upwards and his muscles froze in that position as he ejaculated all over Steve’s hand and wrist, as well as his own stomach and the top of his thighs and stockings. Steve gently rubbed circles onto the skin of Bucky’s hip as the hand around Bucky’s cock continued to work him through his orgasm, and he uttered little cooing noises as Bucky gasped and gradually got his breath back, his body relaxing back into the bed

“Oh, Bucky, that was beautiful, sweetheart” Steve said fondly as he grabbed a couple of tissues from the side table next to the couch and cleaned up the mess on his hand and Bucky’s front, dabbing gently at his skin and murmuring apologies when he overstimulated Bucky, whimpers worming their way out of his mouth. “So hot, and you were so good for me, so obedient”

Bucky purred at his words, and when Steve reached out to cup Bucky’s face, Bucky leant into the touch, turning his head slightly so he could nuzzle Steve’s palm, and he tenderly wraps around his lips around the tip of Steve’s thumb, nibbling it lazy as he stares up at Steve.

Steve chuckled and gently pressed down his thumb against Bucky’s lower teeth, prompting him to open his mouth. Bucky looks up at Steve with a glazed expression on his face, short little puffs of air brushing against the pad of Steve’s thumb.

“So good for me, sweetheart” Steve purrs, and when he slips his thumb out of Bucky’s mouth, Bucky’s eyes flutter closed and he yawns quietly.

“Tired, Stevie” he murmurs, and Steve chuckles as he picks Bucky up and cradles him to his chest, walking down the hallway to their bedroom.

“I can see that, sweetheart” Steve murmurs fondly as he sets down Bucky on the bed and crawls under the covers next to him, and Bucky instantly turns around and latches to Steve’s body in an octopus hug, arms wrapped around Steve’s broad chest and stockinged legs tangled with Steve’s, which makes Steve bite back a moan at the silky feeling.

“God, sweetheart, you’re amazing, you amaze me every day, I swear” Steve murmurs into Bucky’s hair, and Bucky let out an honest-to-God giggle, nuzzling Steve’s chest, two-day scruff innocently brushing over Steve’s sensitive nipple. Steve grits his jaw, biting back the urge to turn Bucky over onto his stomach and just ram into Bucky from behind, make him scream his name, but his boy was tired, worn out, needed to sleep.

Bucky nuzzled Steve’s chest again as he readjusted his hold, his stubble scraping across Steve’s nipple again, soft lips just brushing the tip of Steve’s stiffening nipple, and Steve shivered.

“Stevie – “Bucky murmured against Steve’s chest, his voice low with lust, and Steve’s hand tightened on his hip. “Wanna ride you, Stevie”

“God, you’re really tempting me, baby boy” Steve groans, and Bucky chuckles as he looks up at Steve’s face through his eyelashes, biting his bottom lip, one of his thighs slotting in-between Steve’s.

“You’re such a fucking minx, baby, does dressing up in stockings and panties make you want my cock even more?”

“Need it Stevie, please, want your cock so bad, want you to fill me up, please” Bucky begs as he climbs up Steve’s body and straddles Steve’s hips, his palms resting right over Steve’s nipples, letting his palms create friction as he rocks back and forth, his ass grinding minutely against Steve’s bare and rapidly filling cock.

Steve growls and presses his head back against the pillow before looking at Bucky with lust in his eyes.

“Fucking Hell, baby boy, you wanna ride me, huh? Want me to fill you up, again?” Steve growls as he slides his hand around Bucky’s arse, and slips a fingertip into Bucky’s still stretched hole. “Fuck, pretty boy, you’re still loose from when I fucked you earlier, can still feel my come in your hole”

Bucky whines and his back arches, shoving back against Steve’s finger. “More Stevie, more please”

“You want another one, huh?” Steve says teasingly, slipping in a second finger, and pumps them in and out up to the second knuckle. “Want another?”

Bucky whimpers and nods frantically. Steve teases a third finger around Bucky’s hole which is stretched around his two fingers, and he gently slips in the third finger, and Bucky let’s a gasp, his fingers twitching against Steve’s chest.

“Steve – “ Bucky gasps, his head falling backwards as his back arched, his knees tightening around Steve’s ribs. “ More, please”

“Yeah?” Steve curls his fingers slightly and he can tell when he hit Bucky’s sweet spot when Bucky let out a hoarse cry that was stuck in his throat, and his fingernails dug into Steve’s skin, making him hiss. “You want more fingers, hmm? Maybe I should work my whole hand up in there, fist fuck you till you can’t breathe.”

Bucky moaned and his head lolled forward, and Steve saw that his eyes were glazed over, his mouth parted slightly.

“Baby, Bucky, what colour are you?” Steve asked carefully, withdrawing his fingers slightly, but Bucky whines, trying to push back against Steve’s fingers. Steve tuts and grabs at Bucky’s hip with his free hand, holding him still. “Uh, uh, I’m not going to do any more until you give me a colour”

Bucky whines, gasping for air as his hole fluttered around Steve’s fingers, and he gulped, biting at his lip. “Gre- green”

“Good boy” Steve coos, and he shoves his fingers deep into Bucky before pulling them out. Bucky whimpered loudly but Steve shushed him, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer, pouring a liberal amount into his palm and wrapping a hand around himself, slicking himself up before wiping his hand clean on the bedspread and grabbing Bucky’s hips and positioning him over his erect cock.

Bucky was spilling a litany of begs and pleads, babbling quietly, and he gasps when Steve guides him down, his swollen cockhead pressing against the slightly looser muscle of Bucky’s hole, and Steve grunts, moaning loudly as Bucky sinks down, fully seated on Steve’s cock.

“Steve!” Bucky cried out, and Steve grunts as he grips Bucky’s hips and guides him up before pulling him down on his hard length, thrusting up to meet him halfway. He would guide Bucky up nice and slow before slamming him back down on his cock, and Bucky let out a cry every single time, his hole like a vice around Steve. Steve did it again and again, controlling his thrusts and Bucky’s movement.

“Look at you, baby boy, look so wrecked, seated on my cock” Steve purred, and Bucky whimpers, his muscles limp as he lets Steve guide him up and down. His head fell forward, his hair falling forward to cover his face, eyes showing only a thin, barely existent ring of blue, glazed over, mouth parted as he gasped quietly.  
“You feel so good, baby boy, so tight, so needy for my cock” Steve growls, and he’s not surprised when Bucky starts to mutter words in Russian under his breath, his head lolling as his back straightens. Bucky occasionally slipped into sub space, zoning out of reality and purely focusing on the pleasure that Steve was giving him and it was common for him to start murmuring Russian whenever he slipped.

Bucky slumped and Steve cooed as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s back and pulled him down so they were chest to chest, then rolled them over so he was pinning Bucky down to the bed, his elbows on either side of Bucky’s head as he held himself low and used the position to grind his pelvis roughly against Bucky’s thick, leaking cock, and hit the sweet spot inside him at the same time. Bucky cried out and his back bowed, and he turned glazed, teary eyes to Steve.

“Steve, больше, больше” ‘(Steve, more, more)

Luckily Steve a couple of months ago had written down all of the Russian things that Bucky would mutter during sub-space and had Bucky translate them, much to his own embarrassment, and this was a common one.

“More?” Steve asks, tilting his head to lean his forehead against Bucky’s, who was nodding slowly.” You want me to fuck my cock into your tight little hole, hmm? Want me to make you scream?”

“боже, пожалуйста, Стив, я хочу кричать твоим именем”( Oh God, please, Steve, I want to scream your name)

Steve chuckled and pulled out till only his head was just inside Bucky. “Oh baby, you’re going to scream alright”

And with that, he slammed into Bucky, setting a fast pace as he hovered over Bucky, pinning him down to the bed, his balls slapping against Bucky’s arse.

“Oh, da (yes), da(yes), Steve, God!” Bucky cries, his hole fluttering around Steve’s cock, his fingernails digging into Steve’s back, and when Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, his stockings brushed against Steve’s skin.

“Come on, baby boy, come for me, scream my fucking name!” Steve growls against Bucky’s neck as he gently bit down on the tendon in his shoulder, and Bucky howls his name as his back arches up against Steve’s chest, legs tightening around his waist, hole clamping down around Steve’s cock, his come spilling over his stomach and pecs, smearing against Steve’s chest as well.

Bucky whimpered quietly as Steve continued to thrust into him, working him through his orgasm, his eyes fluttering closed as Steve grunted and finished inside him. Steve stilled while still in him, panting quietly as he nuzzled Bucky’s neck gently.

“Hey baby, you with me?”

“я люблю тебя (I love you), Steve, я люблю тебя (I love you)” Bucky murmured under his breath, his head moving back and forth slowly, eyes still closed.

“You’re so good, baby, so good for me. I love you so much, to the end of line” Steve praised as he pressed gentle kisses up Bucky’s neck and jaw, tenderly pulling out of Bucky’s hole, moaning quietly as he does.

Steve presses a kiss to Bucky’s cupid bow before slipping off the bed and darting to the bedroom, wetting a cloth and when he leaves the bathroom, he goes past the mini fridge and grabs a bar of milk chocolate and a bottle of water. He moves back to the bed and drops the chocolate and water onto the bedspread and leans over Bucky, tenderly cleaning up the come dribbling from his hole and smeared across his chest and stomach, apologising softly when Bucky whimpered quiet when he brushed over a sensitive spot.

“Oh, so good for me, baby, so proud of you, proud of my baby boy” Steve cooed as he finished cleaning Bucky up then gingerly pulled Bucky up and moved him so he was leaning into him.

“Come on sweetheart, gotta drink this” Steve urged, unscrewing the bottle of water and holding it up to Bucky’s lips. Bucky groans and shakes his head, so Steve gently applies pressure to his jaw with his free hand, and Bucky whimpers quietly as his jaw springs open. “I’m sorry baby, but you need to drink this. It’s just water”

Bucky reluctantly takes a few sips of water, and Steve presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Good boy, now come on, have some chocolate, you like chocolate”

Bucky perks up slightly at the word ‘chocolate’ and opens his eyes, opening his mouth obediently which makes Steve chuckle, his fingers breaking off a small piece and he places it on Bucky’s tongue. Bucky chews it happily, letting out a happy moan as he relaxes against Steve’s body.

“you feeling better, sweetheart?”

Bucky takes a moment to think before he smirks and looks up at Steve.

“I feel like I should wear stockings and panties more often.”


End file.
